


Congratulations Luhan

by Chileangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Sehun's POV, Sorry Not Sorry, angsty outburst, cannonau, inspired by day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chileangirl/pseuds/Chileangirl
Summary: Luhan Congratulations, you have successfully broken my heart once again- Sehun





	Congratulations Luhan

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what happened to me, a combinatiom of Weibo, a youtube playlist and hunhan

Can anybody understand the mind of a 14 year old boy? Certainly I didn’t. I was chased by an agent when I was only 12 and 2 years later I came to train in SM. I was one of the youngest trainees. Two years later I met him, Xiao Luhan. I wish I had listened to the other trainees when they said Luhan was dangerous. There were many stories around him but I just turned my back to those rumors… If only I had listened…

I admired him since day 1 he was hardworking, talented, very handsome, caring, trustworthy, tender and self-assured. At least that’s the way I saw him… he isn’t like that though and I learnt the hard way.

I started to gravitate around him, he was my favorite hyung. He took good care of me. We used to hang out after practice: we always went to have bubble tea, we took long walks along the Han river, we could talk for hours. He had more experience of the world than I had since he grew up in such a wealthy situation, he is 4 years older than me, and the knowledge of different cultures made him an awesome person to talk to. I should have seen the reality, I should have read the signs, but I was only a teenager, I had no idea what was love or how a broken heart felt like until then… Unfortunately now I know thanks to him.

I was attracted to him, I was a pup around him, whenever he gave his attention I felt important, I didn’t understand my reactions when he was around, my sweaty palms, my stuttering, my awkwardness, the happiness I felt. I talked to my friend about and the diagnostic was clear: I had fallen for Xiao Luhan. I didn’t confess to him, there was no way he could actually like me back… But then… When he confessed to me I felt I had reached my nirvana, how I could I say no to those beautiful deer like eyes?

It was great really, been in love and feel it wasn’t one sided was good. When SM separated us into K and M we kept in contact. If he asked me for something I gave my all, my time, my energies, even my chocolate bubble tea!!! Whenever he fell ill I was the one giving him medicine, calming his fever, spoon- feeding him, such a loser, wasn’t I??

Things started to change little by little; he started to act a bit bitchy. He wanted to get all the attention of SM which he did: he picked up the photoshops to attend, the interactions in the TV programs, he even decided which ship to promote: in Korea Hunhan in China Xiuhan and I let him. He was the hyung so he knew what the best was, I was an idiot.

He told me I love you I believed in him and I was happy. I noticed that when he was in China he rarely contacted me; I always supposed it was because he was exhausted so I didn’t press him, I used to call him and I all I got back was the monotonous tone of an operator. We were drifting but I didn’t blame him but me, for being unable to keep his attention on me.

There are hard times in life but Luhan couldn’t  ** ~~(well actually didn’t want to)~~** overcome those moments and he gave up and went for an alternative. Even when he was treated as a prince by SM he wanted more and more. He always demanded more from everyone in such a unique way, with studied phrases and controlled movements, he knew how to toy with people, and I was just one of those who always gave him more and more, another puppet in his collection.

 **Let’s take a break-**  he said and I took those words as they sounded.  **All we need is time-**  Luhan told me, that’s the way I understood his decision to leave SM, I didn’t want to lose him so I begged. There was no point really, he had made his mind. I let him go because it was  **“just a break”.**  He looked into my eyes and made me trust. He never planned on return; I was never part of his life-plan. Like nothing have happened between us, like there was never hunhan he left, he broke my heart.

Your smiling face Luhan shows me that you don’t really care…

I kept on being associated to you, ExoLs kept on tagging me whenever you appeared in TV. I was a bit mad at the beginning, I grew to wait for those updates though, at least I got news from you, I got to hear and see you… Even if it was just an article. It was painful, knowing that you never really felt the same as I did. Now what is done is done.

I woke up this week to see some tags about you. When I opened the tabs in my pc I couldn’t believe my eyes…you broke my heart again, it didn’t take long for you, as expected you’re a charmer. Huh? I see your photos all over the internet, are you that happy? You can’t stop laughing introducing her as your girlfriend. Is she better than me? Did she make you forget everything about me? Well, as long as you are happy you wouldn’t think about me or anyone else except yourself. I’m not gonna lie, why should I wish happiness for you who left me? I don’t give a fuck!!!

I only have my Vivi because I can’t open my heart the way you do, I haven’t loved another after you. Do you know I still have heartache when I breathe? Luckily this is a feeling you’ll never have. If you break up again all you have to do is find another love, you’re the expert.

Luhan, Lulu hyung, Congratulations! You are incredible!! Really Congratulations! I don’t mean about your blooming relationship with Xiao Tong though, you have successfully broken my heart once again. Congratulations how could you do that?

Congratulations you won’t come back to me and I know it. You have master the art of breaking my heart Luhan hyung.You better be happy in the same amount of pain you left me with.

Congratulations Xiao LuHan.


End file.
